1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to methods and apparatuses for vapor deposition, and more particularly, to chemical vapor deposition processes and chambers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical vapor deposition (“CVD”) is the deposition of a thin film on a substrate, such as a wafer, by the reaction of vapor phase chemicals. Chemical vapor deposition reactors are used to deposit thin films of various compositions on the substrate. CVD is highly utilized in many activities, such as during the fabrication of devices for semiconductor, solar, display, and other electronic applications.
There are numerous types of CVD reactors for very different applications. For example, CVD reactors include atmospheric pressure reactors, low pressure reactors, low temperature reactors, high temperature reactors, and plasma enhanced reactors. These distinct designs address a variety of challenges that are encountered during a CVD process, such as depletion effects, contamination issues, and reactor maintenance.
Notwithstanding the many different reactor designs, there is a need for new and improved CVD reactor designs.